Christmas Drabbles and Shorts
by Indieblue
Summary: A compilation of Christmas Drabbles. This is my Christmas gift to my lovely readers. (Not all Christmas based since these are their requests). Pairings include: HarryxLuna, HermionexDraco, HermionexSirius, HermionexTheo, GinnyxSirius, GinnyxTheo, DeanxSeamus, SiriusxRemus. Merry Christmas! :D
1. Fire and Heat

**Hello there lovelies!**

 **So this is the first installment in my little Christmas gift to you! I'm going to try to post daily, but seeing as how I have exams starting next week, I may just post them when I can. (Not all of them will be Christmas based since it is what you guys requested, but quite a few of them are!)**

 **I don't really have an order for when everyone's will be posted, it's just which one I had inspiration for first.**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line belongs to me.**

 **For paulaa90 xxx I really hope you like it!**

* * *

Fire. She was pure fire and heat.

"Sirius Black! Come in here, please!" Molly Weasley's voice rang out from the kitchen.

It was Christmas night, and everyone was coming to the Burrow for dinner. Most of the Weasley's were here already as well as the rest of their guests. The Potters, Harry, Luna and their son James. Hermione and Draco, and their twins Scorpius and Rose, and Ron and Padma, who were newly engaged and were scheduled to tie the knot next spring.

Molly had knit everyone in attendance a sweater, Hermione had to pinch Draco's side when he opened his mouth to say that red wasn't really his colour. Luna however was over the moon when Molly handed her the multicoloured sweater, proudly wearing it as she bounced her one year old son on her hip.

Sirius shook his head as he watched Remus sneak to the end of the table, and nick a few of the chocolate chip cookies. "You'll ruin your dinner, Moony!" Sirius cackled as he headed off for the kitchen, before Molly blew a gasket. Remus blushed profusely before striding over to his wife and son.

"Oh, is she not here yet?" Molly tsked under her breath, eyes widening when she saw him. "Sirius be a dear and find out where she is."

"I thought you needed help?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

"Sirius Black, I'm afraid to let you near anything in this kitchen." Molly's shoulders tensed as she shot him a stiff smile. _Who knows what kind of mischief he could get up to in here?_ Molly wondered to herself.

"Fair enough," Sirius raised his hands in surrender, backing out of the kitchen.

Sirius decided to get a bit of fresh air, glancing at the rest of the guests as he exited the house. Bright, vibrant laughter, clinking of glasses, broad smiles. The War ended six years ago, and somehow, they had all managed to heal, slowly but surely.

"Are we late do you think?" A voice asked from in front of him as he stepped out of the warm house into the frigid cold.

"Food hasn't been served yet, Nott," Sirius answered the Slytherin's question; the pale boy's head snapped up at Sirius' voice.

"Then we're just in time then."

"Brilliant," Blaise grinned, his white teeth standing out against his dark skin.

"Where's your woman?" Theo grunted when he was a few steps away from Sirius.

"Behind you."

She wasn't gentle, she was fire, and heat, and her touch burned. Bright blue eyes, fiery red hair that she had chopped off the majority of. _'It gets in the way when I'm playing Quidditch,' she had shrugged nonchalantly._

"Merry Christmas, _Ginevra_ ," Blaise smirked, knowing how much she hated to be called her full name.

"Watch it Zabini. You're lucky it's Christmas or I would've hexed you for that already," Ginny smirked, Neville popped into yard just a few feet behind her at that exact moment. Ruffling his hair as he started walking towards the group.

"You know you love me, Doll," Blaise guffawed, hitting Theo's shoulder. The two Slytherins proceeded to go inside, "see you lot in there!"

If you told him a few years back that Slytherins would be coming to the Burrow for Christmas dinner; Sirius would've told you that you were bonkers, barking mad.

"Gin," Neville placed a quick kiss on the top of the girl's head, pulling her in for a light side hug at the same time.

"Nev," Ginny squeezed his hand when he let go.

"It's bloody freezing out here, I'm going to go inside," Neville announced. "Merry Christmas, by the way." Then only Sirius and Ginny were left.

"He's right, it is freezing, love," Sirius pointed out. Ginny was strolling towards him languidly.

"Then why don't you warm me up?" Ginny sang gaily, spinning in the snow for a moment.

"C'mere, witch," Sirius laughed, grabbing her wrist when she was close enough and tugging her into him.

"Did you miss me today?" Ginny whispered.

"Greatly," Sirius said in a dramatic tone.

"Food been served yet?" Ginny asked, her fingers finding their way under his shirt and laying across his bare back. Sirius hissed at how cold they were.

"No, not yet. Soon though." Ginny smirked up at him then, nibbling on the corner of her bottom lip.

"Merry Christmas, Sirius Black."

"Merry Christmas, Ginny Weasley."

Ginny frowned momentarily after he said her name, "why haven't you ever asked me about getting married or any of that?"

"If you wanted to get married you would have said so by now. Plus I don't have you pegged for a housewife."

"Housewife you say?" Ginny arched a brow.

"See, the very term offends you," Sirius said knowingly, ducking his head to peck her lips quickly.

"Well I do want kids one day," Ginny pursed her lips and then rolled her eyes, " _and it's not decent for a girl to have children outside of wedlock_." Ginny said the words with great distaste, a deep frown marring her features.

"I'm guessing dear Molly said that?"

"Yes, Pads."

"Well, she said it wasn't decent for you to be with someone practically twice your age..." Sirius trailed off.

"Yet here we are," Ginny grinned. "Fuck it. Our children will have two amazing parents, and that's that."

"Children scare the shit out of me..." Sirius frowned. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Kiss me, a proper one this time," Ginny commanded. Sirius shook his head slightly, but complied nonetheless.

Fire, heat, there was nothing gentle about it. Her lips moved against his hungrily. She smelled like peppermint, and tasted like Firewhisky. Fire, heat, she bit his bottom lip, and if it wasn't for Hermione leaning against the front door frame with her husband behind her, both of them whistling; he would've said they skip dinner and go home right then and there.

"Alright, let's extinguish all that lust and come inside little lions, it's dinner time," Draco said in a teasing tone. Hermione snorted, grabbing her husband's hand and tugging him back into the house.

"Much better," Ginny said triumphantly, tugging on a some of Sirius' shoulder length locks.

Fire and heat. There was nothing gentle about his woman. Sirius threw her over his shoulder and carried her back into the house, Ginny's laughter pealing out of her as he did.

The rest of the evening was spent with the guests lobbing playful insults around the table, especially after Harry and Draco had too much to drink. At some point Harry, Ron, Draco, Sirius, Remus, Theo, Neville, and Blaise ended up in a line, swaying from side to side, drinks in hand singing at the top of their lungs. Everyone else made sure to get as many pictures as they could; Hermione laughed as she victoriously waved her camcorder around. Ginny had smirked and said maybe her husband's cunning was rubbing off on her. It was the wee hours of the morning when Sirius and Ginny left by floo; neither of them trusting themselves enough to apparate.

"Merry Christmas, love," Ginny yawned as she lay sprawled across his chest in their bed.

"Merry Christmas, my little spitfire," Sirius murmured back, tightening his grip on her. Ginny rubbed her cheek against his chest, fingers tracing a pattern across his shoulder until she fell asleep. Maybe she could be a _little_ gentle. Sirius kissed the top of his witch's head before letting sleep claim him. _Merry Christmas indeed._

* * *

 **I'm probably not going to update IWHGH, FTT, or TTPOC, before the new year. I'm sorry, I really, really am! Between writing all of these, exams and then actually getting ready for Christmas I may just not have time. I will try though, I promise to try**

 **Love you all bunches and bunches,**

 **Indieblue xxx**

 **P.S. Gosh I love Christmas!**


	2. Gingerbread Cookies

**Hello there lovelies!**

 **The second installment of the Christmas Drabbles series is here. This one is a bit sad, but still playful. I hope you like it!**

 **I actually looked up a Gingerbread cookie recipe, it's from the Pioneer Woman's Holiday cookbook. I'm going to try it out myself if I get a chance, but her food always looks so good, so I think they would turn out well!**

 **I'm going to have a link on my tumblr to it a few minutes after posting this :")**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line is mine.**

 **For Star Lullaby :D xxx I especially hope you like this lovie!**

* * *

"How much flour?" Draco asked for the fifth time, bending over slightly and peering at the glass measuring cup with a perplexed look on his face.

"Six, Draco," Hermione replied, pulling her curls back into a high ponytail so they weren't in the way.

Hermione and Draco both kept to themselves when it came to their personal lives; which is why they were somehow able to stay under the radar with their relationship until they moved in together. Rita Skeeter had followed the two of them from the cafe they had been having coffee at, into muggle London. They had been on the prowl for a new sofa, Hermione's was too small Draco insisted, and she refused to bring any of the furniture from Malfoy Manor into their new home. Now they had been living in their home for almost two years, and Daily Prophet reporters continuously tried to get them to have an exclusive interview on how they went from mortal enemies to lovers. Draco was moments away from setting a persistent one on fire when they were out at dinner a few months ago, when Hermione did it for him.

How far the Golden Girl had fallen was the title Skeeter came up with. Draco was livid; Hermione was more outraged at the horrid things Skeeter had written about Draco. Bright and early the next morning she marched into the Daily Prophet; calmly, in a serene voice with a charming smile, she said the words that stopped Rita Skeeter from writing another article ever again. "Rita Skeeter is an illegal animagus," with a nod at the slack jawed reporters she turned on her heel and left; chaos unfolding behind her. Before she was locked away, she made a desperate attempt to get Sirius Black locked up in Azkaban with her, Hermione was two steps ahead of course, making sure Sirius was registered the moment the War ended. Sirius was never going near that place again, Hermione had snarled ferociously.

"You could do that with magic you know?" Draco reminded his girlfriend as he walked behind her, where she was mixing the dry ingredients together in a bowl.

"I like doing it this way, it reminds me of when I was little, when..." Hermione trailed off, and Draco sadly kissed the side of her head. Hermione's parents were in a car accident in Australia, not even three days after they arrived. Her Father survived, but was declared brain dead mere hours after he reached the hospital. When she went to look for them, she found him comatose.

"It's Christmas time, Mione," Draco stated the obvious, and Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"Your point?" Hermione giggled lightly, grabbing a pinch of flour and throwing it at him.

"Miss Granger!" Draco gasped in mock anger, his hand diving into the flour and coming back with a fistful; Hermione was pinned between him and the counter, so she had nowhere to go. Momentarily forgetting that she could apparate somewhere else in their house if she wanted.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed when he dumped the flour on top of her head, covering her hair, face and shoulders with the white powder. "Oh, it is so on."

The kitchen was a state, Hermione had grabbed the remainder of that bag and swung it towards him so the flour flew out and covered him from head to toe. Laughter filled the house as they moved onto other ingredients; the eggs, the brown sugar was spilled at some point, the powdered sugar.

Twenty minutes later Draco was sitting upright on the floor backing the counter, and Hermione was in between his legs, resting against him; both grinning like idiots.

"Do we have to go to the Burrow for dinner tomorrow?" Draco asked after a few comfortable minutes of silence.

"They're family," Hermione smiled gently, leaning back and pressing a kiss to Draco's jaw. "Plus I didn't complain when we had to go to lunch at Malfoy Manor yesterday."

"Mother and Father love you, that's different." Draco rolled his eyes.

"It did take about a year and a half before they got over their prejudice you know," Hermione pointed out, hand on his thigh.

"I think they were more upset that I wasn't going to marry Astoria like they wanted more so than them being as blood supremacist as they used to be," Draco pursed his lips.

"The Weasley's don't hate you as much as you'd like to think," Hermione lightly squeezed his thigh in reassurance.

"They just wished Ronniekins ended up with you instead of Pansy."

"Pansy and Ronald have a daughter," Hermione laughed in disbelief.

"Doesn't mean they didn't wish you hadn't been popping out Weasley's babies."

"You're such an idiot," Hermione shook her head affectionately.

"One you love, admit it, Granger."

"Do I?" Hermione asked, feigning innocence.

"Yes," Draco sulked.

"Maybe," Hermione grinned broadly, twisting so she could kiss him gently on lips. "Either way you're my idiot."

* * *

 **These are quite fun to write, and hopefully if all goes well then my wonderful Beta will be able to get back to me with the next one soon. Which means the next one will be going up shortly!**

 **I hope that you liked this one, I really do!**

 **Love,**

 **Indieblue xxx**


	3. She Tastes Like Spring and Rain

**I'm giving you two of these in the same day and I'm so freakin happy about it!**

 **I hope you like this one, it may be the longest one out of this series, only for the reason that I got a wee bit carried away.**

 **The person this drabble is for reads my baby, IWHGH (which not that many people read, but I love all 34 of you who follow it), and they absolutely love it, so this is for them.**

 **My wonderful beta: prattster666, who is aaamaazing xxx**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line is mine.**

 **For StupefyBlack xxxx**

* * *

Sirius Black was a reckless man and somehow along the way he had managed to steal her heart. She couldn't pinpoint exactly when; at most she would recall the day when Lily, Marlene, Mary, Alice and herself were down by the Black Lake relaxing after they finished up the last of their NEWT exams. The Gryffindor boys came strolling across the grass, Lily blushing when James moved to sit behind her, planting a soft kiss to her temple, arms wrapped loosely around her. Peter began to animatedly chat to Mary, Remus sat beside James and Lily, teasing the couple light-heartedly. Alice and Frank sat shoulders touching, holding hands, tracing patterns in the air with their wands. Sirius playfully shoved Marlene, who rolled her eyes; and then he sat between Marlene and her. He reached up to run his fingers backwards through his shoulder length locks, grey eyes dancing in amusement as he watched James, Lily and Remus. It hadn't been until their eyes met accidently that it occurred to her. She wanted Sirius Black. They had been friends since first year, but they were never extremely close. They stuck to safe topics; she avoided talking about how she was an orphan, how she had watched her parents die and thus why she could see the Thestrals. Sirius steered clear of any conversations about his parents, his brother or his true feelings most of the time. If he did, it was in a joking fashion.

"Dorcas?" The voice from outside the room that held the Black tapestry jolted her from her thoughts. "Is Dorcas Meadowes here?" Tears pricked the corners of her eyes when she heard his stupid, jolly voice. The door opened and she flung herself into his arms.

"You are such a fucking idiot, Sirius Black!" Dorcas scolded, sniffling loudly. "You can't just go running off!"

"Harry needed me!" Sirius argued back, and she pulled back to look at him properly, narrowing her eyes when she saw the flash of guilt. He was keeping something from her.

"What happened?" Dorcas growled, stepping out of his arms, placing her hands on her hips.

"Bellatrix, Voldemort, ruddy well everything happened. Lucky no one died," Alastor Moody grumbled as he walked past the door. "Fucking lucky that killing curse missed you by a hair's breadth."

It felt like her lungs were collapsing on themselves, she couldn't breathe, her hands dropped limply to her sides. Sirius' eyes widened and he took a step towards her, but she took one back.

"When are you going to stop doing reckless shit?" Dorcas murmured in horror. She almost lost him again tonight. "Not thinking that night-"

"Dorcas, don't." Sirius pleaded with pained eyes.

"She has every right," Remus said from the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"Remus..." Dorcas whispered reticently, fists clenching as she ducked her head to stare at her violet flats. Her long, dark chocolate hair falling forward like a veil.

"No, you almost lost him tonight, Dori, you deserve the right to call him out on him being an idiot." Remus said firmly, shooting a worried look at his best mate. "I almost lost you, Pads."

"They're exaggerating Dori, it was-"

" _Pads_ ," Remus warned with a low growl, eyes flashing amber and gold.

"The point is, I'm here now." Sirius smiled weakly.

"I'm in love with you," Dorcas' head snapped up, and in a rush she moved forward and shoved Sirius in his chest, hard. Angry tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Wha-" Sirius didn't even get to finish his thought before Dorcas pushed past him; leaving a dumbstruck Sirius, and Remus rubbing his temples, sighing deeply in her wake.

After that she threw herself into every mission she possibly could, it was almost too easy to avoid Sirius. Not that he hadn't made attempts to talk to her. It was sweet how he sent her letters at least once a week, especially since she didn't respond. She was too nervous, she couldn't bring herself to face him, to be brave. Most days she trailed Death Eaters, reporting back on their movements. She desperately wished she could muster up the courage to go and see him, but as time went on it got harder and harder. She dreamt of grey eyes and raven hair, of his hands moving along the curves of her body. She'd wake up in a cold sweat, palms pressed into her eyes as she tried to calm down.

After Dumbledore died, she was on the outskirts of the funeral, out of eye sight from the grey eyes she craved to see.

"Dori?" His voice shot through her like a bolt of lightning, squeezing her eyes shut tightly she refused to look back. If she looked back she would have to face him, and she wasn't ready for the sting of his rejection. Sirius was delicate enough, somehow, to avoid talking about her blurted confession in his letters; so she had absolutely no idea how he felt about it. As soon as she reached the outskirts of the grounds, she turned on her heel and she was gone.

...

Dorcas Meadowes was a curious girl, he knew that from the moment he met her. A smattering of dusty freckles across her face, bright blue eyes, long, dead straight dark hair. She loved Charms, it was her thing, she abhorred potions, and she had a fascination with trying to create new charms. She was braver than she looked as well. As a first year she was extremely tiny, she hadn't gotten that much taller over the years, but she was four foot six when they were eleven. Peter was getting pushed around by some Sixth years, and she marched over to them, Lily not far behind, and sent a few hexes their way. They were so surprised by the fiery redhead and petite brunette that they retreated.

As they got older, and their pranks got more elaborate, Sirius would go and beg Dorcas to help them with the Charms if Moony was having a tricky go of it. She would roll her eyes, but help them regardless. When she found out about the Marauders map in their sixth year she was in awe, and spent hours talking to Moony about how he managed to get it all done. Sirius had grumbled that he helped by doing all of the illustrations. Dorcas had merely smiled at him warmly and turned back to Moony, gesturing animatedly as she examined the map.

Seventh year, all the girls that 'fawned' over him as Moony and Prongs liked to tease him about, weren't as interesting anymore. The attention was nice, but they never wanted anything more than a heavy snog in a broom closet and a quick rut. Dorcas was now five foot five, hair brushing the small of her back, slight smile lines by her eyes. Sirius didn't know why he had never noticed how pretty she was, she was enchanting in her own way. The second last day of their final year, the Gryffindors all went swimming in the Black Lake in nothing but their underwear. Sirius remembered his eye being drawn to her constantly, her hair pulled back in a long, thick braid.

After that they began to live separate lives, Sirius was an Auror in training with James, Alice and Frank. Dorcas decided she wanted to learn more about wands, and asked Ollivander if he would take her on as an apprentice. All the while they had all been invited to join the Order of the Phoenix. The only time he saw her was at Order meetings. Almost a year after they had graduated, Dorcas had her first serious boyfriend. John was his name, Sirius grumbled internally every time his name came up. He made her so _happy_ , Sirius found himself secretly wishing that she would break up with the bloke and give him a chance. Prongs told him that he was proud of him, for not acting on impulse for once.

James and Lily got married, then came the news of Lily being pregnant, despite the girl he fancied being in a relationship and the war, everything seemed to be going right for once. Then came that accursed prophecy. It was never the same. Lily and James were forced to go into hiding, and they were going nuts being unable to do anything, holed up in the same place for months on end. Sirius visiting them when he could seemed to ease the tension somewhat, and communication with Remus got less frequent as the war trod on.

Harry. The light in the darkness. It made all the stress, tension and suffering worth it. They had something to fight for now, the future. There was a tangible goal now, and suddenly the tables seemed to turn, they were winning. Sirius could see the light at the end of the tunnel, then it all came crashing down on him. Voldemort was defeated but the darkness had won in the end. Prongs and Lily were gone.

Revenge, it was filled his every thought, nothing else mattered. For a brief second, Dorcas' face flashed through his mind, but she was gone just as quickly as she had come. Hagrid appeared in front of the house just in time, leaving the infant with the Half Giant broke something inside him; but he needed to do this. James' voice reverberated through his head, scolding him for leaving Harry so soon after his parent's death. He ignored it.

Twelve innocent muggles dead. Twelve years in Azkaban. Then he saw the filthy rat on the front page of the daily Prophet and knew that Harry wasn't safe. It had been so long since he had been himself, forgetting who he was, who they were, everything. All of his memories seemed to be works of fiction, unable to comprehend times when things weren't bleak, cold, harsh and damp. He got out and was on the run, a year of waiting, making attempts to get at the rat, all failed. Remus, Moony, Pack, Marauder. After Hermione and Harry helped him get away, he spent the next year on the run.

Back. Voldemort was back. Sirius cursed and spat his name with disdain. Hatred coursing through his veins. It was all a mess, all of it, then he had to stay in his accursed childhood home. Since apparently he hadn't gone through enough.

Dorcas. The only saving grace in that wretched household. She brought joy into the depressing and stifling house. They spent that year getting to know each other all over again. Then the Department of Mysteries incident happened and he royally screwed up.

It wasn't until after they won the War that Sirius finally managed to talk to Dorcas without her running away.

It was the first Christmas after the War; Molly insisted that they have it at the Burrow.

"Dori," Sirius crept up behind her, she was engaged in conversation with Tonks, Hermione, Harry and Ginny. Sirius was highly proud of Ginny for bringing her Slytherin boyfriend, Theodore Nott along. He was still a bit prejudiced against Slytherins, but Hermione made sure to smack the back of his head every time he made a snide comment. Plus, he needed to take the advice he had once given his Godson.

"Sirius," Dorcas murmured softly, her bright blue eyes cautiously meeting his own.

"Can we talk?"

Dorcas pursed her lips thoughtfully before nodding, Sirius gently grasped her hand and led her outside, smirking when he held a sprig of mistletoe above their heads.

"You're a child," Dorcas laughed breathily, playfully smacking his arm.

"That's a no then?" Sirius pouted slightly, looking down at her with wide, imploring eyes.

"I never said that-"

"I love you." Sirius blurted, before rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Shit, that's not how I wanted to say it. I haven't really had much practice telling people how I feel. Other things yea but fee-" Sirius was cut off when Dorcas flung herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Idiot, damn idiot!" Dorcas cried, pulling back slightly and kissing him softly, Sirius was so surprised that he didn't react at first. It took him a few moments to deepen the kiss. She tasted like spring, and rain. Her soft sighs in between the slow, languid kisses made him feel like he was home. It was cliché, but he didn't care. She was practically the opposite of him, but she got him. She balanced him out, and she gave him a piece of her mind when necessary.

"Looks like I didn't even need the mistletoe," Sirius smirked cheekily when they broke away.

"Merry Christmas, Sirius," Dorcas murmured, her lips brushing against his cheek.

"I'd like to think so, Dori," Sirius wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, and swung her around, a soft gasp falling from her lips. Light giggles following after. When he put her down, he was staring at her nose and cheeks pink from the cold, the dusty freckles standing out.

"You promise not to run away again, Dori?" Sirius asked, pulling her flush against him.

"Sirius Black, you reckless man, you've had my heart since I was seventeen," Dorcas confessed sheepishly, cheeks flushed now. Somehow, it all seemed to finally be right, it was all going to be alright.

"You want to go back inside or do you want to go back to mine?"

"You mean that little flat you bought the other day?" Dorcas bit her lip.

"Yes."

"Do you think Molly would be upset if we just left?"

"Frankly love, I don't give a shit."

The next day, choruses of 'finally' and 'thank Merlin' came from all of their friends that had pieced two and two together after Sirius and Dorcas hadn't returned. They had been years in the making, and finally came together that fateful Christmas night.

* * *

 **In case anyone didn't know, Dorcas Meadowes was a part of the Order of the Phoenix, and she was personally murdered by good Ol' Voldy during the first Wizarding War, as well as all of her family members. She was a Gryffindor in the Marauders year.**

 **I really hope you like this lovie dovie!**

 **Love,**

 **Indieblue xxx**


	4. Happy Birthday (FTT)

**So far none of these are true drabble length, they're much, much longer. I can't help myself though.**

 **Hello, it's me. I'm sorry, I am, I had to. I love her entire album so much, I think you either LOVE Adele, or you just plain old don't fussy her at all.**

 **Right this one is from Fall Through Time, what is probably going to be one of the longest stories I'm going to write...even though I have one in the works, on the back burner that is probably going to rival it in length. I'm waiting until after I finish It Was Her Ginger Hair before I start posting any of it though.**

 **(Sidenote, just for a bit amusement, I couldn't be bothered to go and get my glasses, and not yet up for putting in contacts, so I'm writing this AN with squinty eyes and my face extremely close to the screen).**

 **This one is completely unrelated to Christmas, so sorry about that u_u**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line is mine.**

 **For daniiibabiii xxx lover of Dramione and Fall Through Time. (I really hope you like this)**

* * *

"Happy Birthday Hermione," Draco whispered in her ear, chin coming to rest on her shoulder from behind.

"Thanks, Draco," Hermione moved her hand backwards until it bumped into his ans she gently grabbed a hold of it.

"We doing anything special, or you sneaking off into the forest by yourself again this year?" Draco quirked an eyebrow knowingly, even if she couldn't see his face.

"Special like what?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Really I just want to practice more on trying to become an animagus," Hermione confessed.

"How about we go for a picnic?" Draco grinned broadly, shifting so he was in front of her, their hands still linked.

"In the middle of the night? Where? The forbidden forest?"

"It has a certain ambiance at night, wouldn't you say?" Draco smirked.

"Which is why you ran screaming from it, the first time we were eleven?" Hermione smiled crookedly.

"I did _not_ run screaming," Draco scowled, unconsciously squeezing her hand momentarily in frustration. Hermione giggled at that, and then began to think about what she actually wanted to do.

"I think I just want to spend the evening in the Room of Requirement, you can join me if you like," Hermione offered.

"What are you going to do in there?" Draco asked curiously.

"I would say we find the diadem and destroy it...but then who knows what would happen," Hermione grumbled in irritation.

"We could still destroy them all, leave and-"

"Then what, Draco?" Hermione hissed. "We've already affected the time line by being here, who knows what's going to happen if we just decide to up and go."

"Memory charms?"

"Draco," Hermione shook her head, "I'm staying. If you want to go off gallivanting trying to kill off all the horcruxes go ahead, need I remind you that you only know about where some of them are located. You can't even be sure if they are there right now."

Draco was silent after that, and Hermione felt guilty for going off on him like that, not to mention telling him to go off on his own. They promised each other that they would stick together in this time. Once only a promise of convenience; was now so, so much more. Hermione glanced down at their hands, sad at how limp Draco's was in hers.

"I'm sorry." Hermione murmured, closing some of the distance between them, letting go of his hand and then wrapping her arms around his neck.

She was scared that she had actually gone too far when he didn't respond to her hug; sighing softly in relief when his arms tentatively encircled her waist.

"We're going to stay together," Draco said quietly, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry I told you to go, I know how frustrating this all is," Hermione responded.

"Mione?"

"Yes, Dray?"

"No matter what happens...we're still Potters." Hermione frowned slightly, she heard the way his breath caught in his throat before he continued. _That's not what he was going to say._

"How is that going to work when we get back? Are we going to go back to using our birth names?"

"I honestly don't know how to answer that, I'm the only Malfoy there is to carry on our family name." Draco sighed.

"True," Hermione said thoughtfully, she knew he was probably thinking about how hard it was for his parents to conceive children. Narcissa was no longer just his Mother, now she was Cissa, his friend.

"I'm probably going to keep the Potter name. I'm not Hermione Granger anymore, I'm more than just Harry Potter's muggleborn friend, part of the 'Golden Trio'." Hermione pulled away from Draco slightly, hands on his shoulders, fingers playing with the fabric there. "I've spent two years growing up in a Wizarding family, learning things about Pureblood traditions even if we aren't your conventional Pureblood family." Draco however could tell how conflicted she was by the deep frown on her face.

"We are going to find out what happened to them, Mione. Your birth parents, I promise." Draco swore, his thumb rubbing a small circle across her lower back.

It felt like such a long time ago now, the last time she saw them. She'd been through a War, she started redoing her NEWTs, she travelled back in time with the last person she would've wanted to, and they were now in their third year.

"I'm not even sure I want to know," Hermione admitted with wide eyes. "I've come to terms with the fact that I may never find them...or that I'll be unable to undo the memory charms. It might be best to leave it-"

"You and I both know you'll always be wondering, what if?"

Hermione was about to respond, when loud footfalls coming from their right, made them both snap their head in the direction of the noise.

"Mione! Dray! There you are!" James came running down the corridor, breathing heavily and holding his sides when he reached them.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, gently stepping out of Draco's grip. Not noticing the way his jaw ticked or the irate look in his eye.

"The prank may have worked even better than we could have imagined...you need to see this," James said gleefully.

Hermione shook her head in amusement, and then reached out and tugged on Draco's sleeve. "C'mon, Dray. Let's go see our masterpiece."


	5. Maybe (FTT)

**I might not be able to finish all of the Drabbles and Shorts before Christmas, and I'm really sorry about that! I will try and finish them before the New Year though. I will try my very best!**

 **This is another short for FTT (Fall Through Time), which has 392 followers right now...what? OMG. I'm freaking out. Just, thank you.**

 **This is a bot of a throwback to their previous Christmas, since I felt like that one needed to be elaborated a little. :D**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For MissesE, thank you so much for loving Fall Through Time so much. It makes me so happy whenever I see you review on it :D xxxx**

* * *

 **Christmas Day**

 **Monday, December 25th, 1972**

 **Potter Manor**

The day was nearing an end and Draco had snuck away from everyone else; they had all just finished warming themselves up after their snow war a few hours ago. Mipsy had provided Hot chocolate and warm, gooey chocolate chip cookies. When Draco left Dorea and Charlus had been snuggled into an armchair together, his Mother partially on his Father's lap, whispering and smiling about something with each other. Remus had fallen asleep, happily slumbering away in a chocolate coma. Sirius and James were reading through the picture book Hermione had given him as a joke gift. Peter and Frank were having their own conversation, and Hermione had been curled up in her own armchair watching over them all. What Draco didn't notice was how hazel eyes followed him as he crept away, and soon their owner followed closely behind him.

"You okay?" The light voice asked from behind him and he smirked.

"I'm fine, Mione. I just needed a minute," Draco responded, turning to face the raven haired girl.

They were in the foyer, Draco had planned on going to his room to contemplate things a little bit. Which is why one of his hands was on the staircase railing.

"Have you had a good Christmas so far?" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, smiling warmly; taking slow steps towards him.

"Yes, it's been quite good so far," Draco chuckled softly, Hermione was wiggling her eyebrows at him and it was hard to keep a straight face. "You're so silly."

"Once upon a time you would have called me a swotty, bushy-haired mudblood," Hermione quirked an eyebrow. Draco flinched, and Hermione looked immediately apologetic. "I'm sorry. I know you aren't that person anymore. I was just thinking last night about how far we've come from that point."

"It's alright, Mione. I'm sorr-"

"Draco. You've apologised more than enough. That was my fault," Hermione shook her head fervently. Draco stepped away from the staircase, opening his arms slightly and Hermione understood instantly what he wanted. The corners of her lips twitched upwards as she stepped into his arms.

"Do you ever think about what things would be like now if we hadn't come back in time?" Draco murmured into her curls.

"You mean how we'd most likely be working at the Ministry, or be dating and you'd probably be engaged to Astoria or someone else equally as suitable for the Great Malfoy name?" Hermione teased lightly.

"You're a third of the Golden Trio, you could get any job you want I'm sure. One day maybe you would've taken over for McGonagall as the Transfiguration teacher, and I would have replaced Slughorn when he retires for good this time. Maybe we would still be slinging insults, but without the malice they previously held. Maybe we would've become friends." Draco replied quietly. _Or maybe fallen in love. Did I really just think that? Salazar Mione is making me soft_ , Draco wryly thought to himself.

"Maybe, then we would've sat next to each other at the Head table for meals in the Great Hall. Forced civility for the sake of the students, and perhaps at some point we would have began to exchange small pleasantries. I would make excuses to come to the Potions Classroom because I enjoy spending time with you but I wouldn't want to admit it," Hermione breathed, tickling his neck.

"That would've been fun, I'd love riling you up. Fury filling those brown eyes, your hair sparking as you flung whatever hex came to mind first."

"You're incorrigible," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What? It's fun riling you up, Mione. It's a sight to behold. I find it more interesting however to watch it when it's not directed at me," Draco confessed.

"How do you think everyone will react to us when we get back. We're definitely not going to be the same people they once knew. We won't be entirely different, at least I hope we won't."

"Hermione. You have no idea how much fun I'm going to have with Weasley and Potter," Draco pulled back from her slighty, a mischievous grin splayed across his features.

"Trust me. You have no idea how much fun I'm going to have with Parkinson, Zabini and Nott," Hermione smirked. That's my girl.

"We should get back to the others," Draco said after a few moments.

"We should," Hermione untangled herself from him, reaching up to tug on some of his messy raven locks.

The Potter twins walked back to the others at a leisurely pace, wanting to enjoy each other's company for just a little bit longer.

Later that night, when the boys snuck into Hermione's room as per usual, Draco noticed that Hermione's grip on him was a little bit tighter than normal. Draco watched her slumber away, nose scrunching up occasionally before she made a contented sigh and smiled gently, now fast asleep. _I really do wonder what things would have been like if we'd never come back in time. I highly doubt Mione and I would've worked through our differences. We may have learned to be civil, and cordial; something tells me we would never have been friends. That is a good question though, when we get back, what are we going to do? Being a teacher actually doesn't sound that bad. Somehow I doubt they'd let me be an Auror. Hermione and I could open up our Apothecary now that I think about it. That is if she'd even want to, knowing her she might want to help fix how fucked up our society is, get rid of all the people that she thinks wronged her or any of us at any point_.

Draco glanced around to the other side of the bed and saw Remus sleeping, oblivious to the pain and suffering he would have to endure by himself for twelve years, Sirius locked up in Azkaban wrongfully, without a trial... _Peter_. Draco frowned deeply when thoughts travelled to the small, mousey boy who was in his own room. _I still can't quite figure out how someone who obviously admires and practically worships two of his best mates, would ever think of betraying...James. My brother. My family._ Draco clenched his eyes shut tightly, trying to think of other things. _Christmas. Today was good. It was a good day, they're still here. They're still here and they are still pure, somewhat at least. They haven't had to see the horrors that they will in the future. Today was happy, and I'm grateful for that at least_. Draco felt himself falling asleep, his eyelids getting heavier and heavier, until it all faded to black. _Happy._

* * *

 **Hopefully I'll have another one up sometime later today if I find time.**

 **I really do hope you enjoyed this lovie xxx, and Merry Christmas!**

 **(Kitty Cat, if you see this...yours may or may not be coming very soon my lovely xoxox)**


	6. Merry Christmas, Red (IWHGH)

**Even though Christmas has passed, I'm still determined to finish these when I have the chance. Hopefully I'll be able to get them all up fairly quickly, I have a test soon that I need to study for. So in between studying, I will try my best to update my regular stories and finish up these drabbles.**

 **I hope everyone's Holidays have been good so far, and Happy New Year!**

 **This drabble is from part of Christmas Day in my story 'It Was Her Ginger Hair', the other bits are are in the actual story itself if you want to check it out.**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the storyline belongs to me.**

 **For chic. geek. fangirl. freak, who loves IWHGH deeply, thank you so much lovely xxxx I hope you like this.**

* * *

 **Christmas Morning  
Thursday, December 25th, 1997  
Nott Cottage  
**  
Theo stood by his window and watched the redhead stand in the middle of the yard. Amidst all the snow, her ginger hair brightly stood out.

When he had woken up a few minutes ago, he was disappointed to find the bed empty and the sheets barely brushed with lingering warmth from his witch.  
Theo had peeked outside quickly, and her ginger hair had caught his eye. Ginny wasn't doing anything, just standing there with her back to the window; head tipped back to the sky. It was gently snowing and it hit him then that it was Christmas. It was the first Christmas she had spent away from all of her family members and friends. Not another Weasley in sight. With everything going on it hadn't even crossed his mind before.

Five minutes later he had pulled on some clothes and had a thick, beige cardigan in his hands to give Ginny if she was cold. She was out here in boots, jeans and a short sleeved shirt after all. She's got to be freezing her arse off. In the time it took him to walk through the house and outside, Ginny had laid down in the snow and was making a Snow Angel. _She's barking mad. I'm in love with a complete madwoman._

"You're going to freeze to death like that, you know that right?" Theo drawled, stopping a few steps away from her ribs on the right side of her body. Staring into her blue eyes that were currently filled with joy.

"Oh, you're no fun. Come and join me, love," Ginny raised her hand towards him, and when he grasped one of them to help her up; he spotted her lips move slightly. Next thing he knew, he was face down on the snow beside her, the arm with the cardigan thrown over her. Bloody witch used a tripping jinx on me. Theo snarled lowly in his throat, which only made Ginny peal out in musical laughter, eyes scrunched tightly together, tightening her grip on him.

"If you were anyone else-" Theo started, but Ginny placed a hand on his cheek and the look in her eyes stopped him.

"Merry Christmas, Teddy," Ginny smiled lightly, shifting so she was half under him, close enough to pull him closer. Close enough so that he could see the tips of her dark red lashes. Close enough that he could feel and see her warm breath in the cold air around them. Close enough that he could smell her, she smelled like peppermint and hot chocolate on a cold winter day. Something he had only been privy too because of her. Close enough that when he spoke, their lips brushed against one another's, "Merry Christmas, Red."

"I love you, Theodore," Ginny whispered, voice thick with emotion.

"I love you, _Ginevra_ ," he smirked a little when she scowled at her full name.

He wasn't sure if he kissed him or if he kissed her, all he knew was that one second they weren't, the next they were. Her hands were holding his cheeks tenderly, as if she was scared that if she removed them he would slip through her fingers. This kiss felt a little different than normal, for some reason it felt like she was burning her way through his veins, until she was a hot flame kindled in his heart. Neither of them seemed to feel the cold, all that seemed to matter was the other.

They were interrupted however by a _smug_ , cheery voice. "HAPPY CHRISTMAS, LOVERS!"

"Happy Christmas, Blaise," they said simultaneously, the cold finally seeping into them. After a few moments, they were both standing up, dusting the snow off of themselves. Theo wrapped the cardigan around Ginny's shoulders, rubbing his hands up and down her upper arms. Squeezing them quickly before he moved to wrap his arm around her and they began to walk towards the house where Blaise was standing in the doorway, grinning broadly. The dark skinned Italian pushed his curls back out of his face.

"Neville, and Luna should be here soon, and Draco should be back from Malfoy Manor with news as to why he was called in so last minute." Blaise said as they reached him.

"Maybe today won't be so bad after all. It's strange to think even with War and how shit everything is, we're celebrating Christmas of all things."

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything," Theo whispered in Ginny's ear.

"I think with the War and all, you're excused, love," Ginny murmured back, smiling as she pressed her lips gently to his cheek.

"You two are too much for me so early in the morning," Blaise rolled his eyes, shaking his head and turning to go back inside.

"Merry Christmas, Teddy," Ginny said again, moving to grasp his hand firmly in hers.

Theo smiled a bit crookedly, and then kissed the top of her head. It may not have been the kind of Christmas she was used to, but he was going to try and make sure that it was still one to remember either way.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this lovie!**

 **I started a fic that revolves around Regulus, Sirius, an OC and Luna if anyone is interested in checking it out.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **As always tumblr is a great way to get in contact with me :)**

 **Love you guys,**

 **Indieblue xxx**


	7. Proposal In The Snow

**Hello hello!**

 **I know I didn't finish all of the prompts that I meant to last year, but I really want to finish them before the new year and add a couple to the list. The following one if for my darling Ash-Castle. I posted this on tumblr for her birthday a few days ago, and I somehow made it kind of Christmassy. Either way, a lot has changed in a year. Omigosh. Anyways, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For Ash xxx**

 **Prompt- Sirimione: Where Sirius wants to propose, but every time he tries, Hermione is either called away or talks over him about something she /NEEDS/ his opinion on and 'Why are you kneeling Sirius? You're shoes don't even have laces.' (Doesn't have to be that exact line, but you get the idea.)**

* * *

Sirius Black currently hated the snow, he hated the cheerful ambiance as witches and wizards milled about the streets of Diagon Alley.

He had stopped, just for a moment, just to breathe. Trying to calm himself, and he tipped his face to the light grey sky with its dark clouds that were powdered cold, white fluff across the land.

He wasn't dressed nearly as well as he should be, in tight, black leather pants, a pair of short, pull on, slate grey boots that he had charmed to combat the elements, he _was_ wearing a winter coat, but nothing underneath it, an oversight on his part.

He'd simply been so overwhelmed with it all, with her, with the thoughts in his mind that kept swirling and swirling, that made his head spin until he had fled the small cottage.

 _Fuck_ , Sirius thought, he lived with the witch, slept in the same bed, yet he couldn't find the right time to just ask her to fucking marry him.

A couple times the words had been threatening to spill off of his tongue, and they almost had, with the exception of his wretched Mother's voice biting at his brain with such venom that it caused him to pause. By the time he had finished warring with the unwanted mental force, the moment was over, and she was kissing his cheek and clearing the dishes, or tugging him into bed with her, or getting an emergency floo call from a client, or a myriad of other things that got in the way.

He hated the snow, because it was the reason he hadn't asked her this time. The bloody ring was in his pocket, practically burning a hole in his thigh.

One of Hermione's employees had been careless that morning, and the ruddy bloke had slipped on some ice outside his house. When-just as Sirius was carefully and meticulously worshipping his witch's body, with the intent to ask her when they were both finished-the floo had blared to life and Mettie's voice (Hermione's right hand woman practically), interrupted with frantic yelling from the living room.

It was irrational and stupid to hate the weather because of one unfortunate mishap, and it was ridiculous to hate the people that were going about their last bits of Christmas shopping; with only a week until Christmas, everyone was in a bit of a rush, but somehow they all seemed perfectly happy for the trouble.

Sirius closed his eyes and simply _felt_. He felt the snow fall on his features, felt the icy wind cut through his coat and slice through skin, felt the snow crunch under his boots, and he heard the joyful laughter of a child on his right, the musical voice of what could have been their Mother. He lost himself in the moment, and just listening and feeling calmed him, and the warm smell of freshly baked bread came from his left, and he found himself smiling.

So the sound of the bell on the top of the door jingling brightly jumped him a little, and when he turned around there she was. Her curls were messily piled on her head, a navy blue scarf was neatly wrapped around her neck, she was wearing matching fingerless gloves, a tight pair of black trousers that made him want to take her then and there, black wellies that stopped just short of her knees, and a thick white jumper underneath her unbuttoned black coat.

Her warm brown eyes were set ablaze with frustration, probably because she hadn't planned to come in today, but she had to make sure the replacement Mettie found would be suitable, especially since they were so busy. He also saw the other look in her eye, the one where she was itching to go back inside and oversee things, but she wouldn't since she had promised that she would spend today with him. It was her first day off in who knows how long.

"How're things? Mettie got them under control?" Sirius murmured as his witch walked into his awaiting arms, snuggling into him, her cheek right beside his heart.

"She seems to be managing, I told her to call me if anything goes wrong," Hermione mumbles into his chest, but he hears it clearly nonetheless, and hugs her to him tighter.

 _Fuck it, it's never going to be a good time_ , Sirius thought, and took a step back from Hermione, reaching into his pocket and removing the ring, though, she didn't seem to catch the movement as the next words that left her mouth were, "Sirius? What are you doing? Why are you kneeling? Your shoes don't even have laces," Hermione pointed out swiftly, crossing her arms over her chest, and bending down slightly as if she meant to pick him back up again.

"Fucking hell, Hermione. Can't you tell when a bloke is about to pour his heart out and ask you to marry him?" Sirius cocked an eyebrow, and a smug grin grew on his face when he noticed the utter shock that was on hers, and she halted all movement, and he could hear her heart beating a mile a minute.

"You-what-marry…" Hermione trailed off, dumbfounded.

"Marry, it's a verb, it's when two people enter into a lifelong commitment and union, there's usually an agreement about kids in the future-which we've discussed as you recall-and where two people love each other very much," Sirius said calmly, or at least that's how he was on the outside. The inside was a turbulent mess or nerves, uncertainty, certainty, love and self doubt. Oh she was beautiful when she was rendered speechless.

"Marry, me?"

Whilst he found it utterly adorable that she was clearly in shock, and beyond taken off guard, they were starting to garner attention from all those happy-go-lucky shoppers, and it wasn't where he's imagined it, and it wasn't a perfect moment, but dammit, it was _their_ moment.

"I want to marry you Hermione Jean Granger, I want all of you, forever, fuck, I'm going to mess up, and you're going to get pissed at me, and yell and probably throw another teacup at my head, but I love you. I love your mind, your fire, your determination and how you never give up. You didn't give up on me, and you are all that I want, I want you. Just you. Forever, which is a scary long time, but I want to spend it with you," Sirius let the words just tumble out, come freely and wholly from his heart.

Hermione's mouth moved silently a few times before she squared her shoulders and say, "ask me, please baby just ask and I'm yours."

Sirius's heart felt like it may burst, explode, and then, "will you marry me?"

"Fuck yes," Hermione half laughed-half sobbed, throwing herself down at him until they were both lying in the snow, the cold powder clinging to them.

Sirius could barely say anything else before her lips covered his, and he smirked, maybe the snow wasn't so bad after all.


	8. Kisses Under the Mistletoe?

**Hello Hello!**

 **Who knows if I'm going to finish all the ones I want to before Christmas, but I do know that I'm going to finish them before the New Year, it's something I've promised myself.**

 **Anyways, this little oneshot is for my darling, lovely and really good friend Anna (I know you said Brotp...but I think I got a little carried away, it is fluffy though!)**

 **Gosh, I'm so happy since it's my favourite time of year, also I am probably going to have a lot of fun on tumblr tonight, otherwise I would be writing, either way, I hope you all like this!**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For Anna xxx**

* * *

It was the busiest time of year, wix flying in and out of shops (sometimes literally), baked goods being made as quickly as possible, then being snatched off of shelves in great haste. Despite the frigid cold, everything seemed a bit brighter, a bit happier, a touch warmer.

Hermione Granger was staring listlessly out of the window, with its misty panes, and she couldn't help the unconscious smile on her face.

Her mocha skin seemed to gleam in the dim light, and her warm brown eyes reflected the warm yellow lights that decorated the Christmas tree in the corner. She made a happy sound before snapping out of her blissful daze, and wrapping her hands around the bright red mug-its warmth seeping into her fingers, and the steam from her black coffee with three sugars wafted upwards and washed across her face.

"Hermione!" A voice called from across the room, and down at the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione smiled as she recognized the voice, bringing the mug up to her lips, she blew against the piping hot liquid before taking a quick sip. Letting the heat slide easily through her body to warm her insides.

She put the mug down, and half ran, half slipped across the light hardwood floors-her thick socks causing the surface to be a bit more slippy slidey.

She leaned across the bannister, her unruly curls gathered around her head as she glanced over, bent at the middle.

Tall, lean, wearing a emerald green suit that fit him in all the right places and wrapped around his muscles nicely was Fred Weasley. The lights wrapped around the rail going down the stairs danced across his skin, and she found herself getting lost in his freckles, in his giddy blue eyes, and wanting to go and bury her hands in his ginger hair.

"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed happily.

"Come down here, I've got something I want to show you!" Fred smirked, and he walked away, disappearing from her line of sight.

Hermione shook her head with a happy smile, and hurriedly rounded the corner, running down the stairs as quickly as she could, being careful not to slip and fall on her arse.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she looked around didn't see anything.

It was getting darker, and it seemed like George was finishing up with the few remaining customers that were out shopping at the last possible moment on Christmas Eve.

"Fred?" Hermione asked, gnawing on her bottom lip as she turned to the right.

She heard a soft noise behind her, and when she turned around, there he was, grinning at her, and brandishing some Mistletoe on the end of a curved stick-holding it right above her head.

"Fred!" Hermione exclaimed in confusion, they hadn't, they weren't, she didn't. Merlin. He confused her thoroughly, and she could never guess what he was up to next. Hermione put her hands on her hips and looked at him expectantly. "Really?" She asked, cocking a brow.

"Alright, away with the rubbish Muggle tradition," Fred said with way too much enthusiasm as he threw the stick to his left.

The tall man took a few steps in her direction, shoving his hands in his pockets, and she noted that his suit jacket was unbuttoned, revealing a crisp white shirt that hugged his body _way_ too nicely.

"Tell me something, Frederick," Hermione hummed as she closed the remaining distance, tipping her head up towards his. They were _so_ close now, and the strings of lights were reflecting in his eyes, she felt doused in warmth and happiness then.

"Anything, Hermione," Fred grinned slowly then, lazily almost.

"If I asked you to kiss me, what would you do?" Hermione wondered softly, and she let out a soft squeak when his hands left his pockets and grabbed ahold of her hips.

Fred didn't say anything then, he just tugged her towards him, and slanted his head, moving in to claim her mouth. The slightly bitter taste of coffee and minty taste of peppermint mixed together, and she was suddenly lost. She was drowning in him, and she found herself angling so she could take more, drink more of him in.

Reluctantly she pulled away, and he rested his forehead against hers, "fuck. Now why didn't we do that before?" Fred asked breathily, and Hermione grinned brightly.

She tiptoed and threw her arms up and around his neck, "shut up and kiss me again."

Fred didn't have any problem complying, and the faint sound of the bell on the shop door travelled to their eyes, and Hermione could only smile when she heard, "oi! It looks like a Merry Christmas indeed!"

 _Yes, yes it is_ , Hermione smirked.


	9. I Love You, You Idiot

**Hello Hello again!**

 **This is a surprise for my darling, regulusblaqk on tumblr. Anyways, I hope she likes it, and I hope you all like it.**

 **If Jegulus (James and Regulus) isn't your thing, then this chapter is not for you lol. I hope everyone is having a good night!**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For regulusblaqk xxx**

* * *

Warmth, laughter and light is pouring out of the Great Hall, which is decorated to the nines with elaborate silver decorations, and the massive tree at the front looks like it is covered in snow. Snow seems to be falling from the enchanted ceiling, and peaceful music is playing as the students dance, and enjoy each other's company at the Winter Ball.

Two students however are somewhere on the fifth floor, with foul moods, and neither giving an inch.

"You are the complete opposite of subtle, do you know that? Fuck it, you might as well announce to the whole school that we're sleeping together," the raven haired boy snarled out viciously, his grey eyes flashing dangerously as the other raven haired boy snorted.

"Right, Reggie. You can't even tell your friends you're seeing me," James growled out, whirling around and stopping abruptly. He started to fiddle with his winter coat as he glared at the boy across from him. "Plus, pulling you from the stupid Ball, when no one was paying you any attention anyway, is not announcing anything."

"We're not supposed to even talk to each other," Regulus grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, looking pristine and well put together in his formal attire, which of course was all black, and James had to force himself not to to think about how good Regulus looked right now.

A direct contrast to the dishevelled look that James has got going on, especially when he ran his hand through his unruly hair, making it stick up even more.

"What was so important that you needed to risk people finding out about us?" Regulus rolled his eyes, changing the subject.

"Are you going to become a Death Eater?" James asked coldly, his hazel eyes flickering with something indiscernible in the low light that the wall lanterns provided. Death Eater, how Regulus hated the term that was now being used to reference He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's followers.

"What? Do you even hear yourself, don't be ridiculous," Regulus scowled, but there was fear in his heart, he hadn't wanted James to know. James Potter was the last person he wanted to know, especially since James would be graduating next year, and predictably joining the forces for the light. Whilst he would be stuck here another year, and then forced to join _his_ army.

"Don't lie to me," James snapped, "I heard Snape and his little cronies bragging about becoming a part of something great earlier, and Mulciber mentioned your name."

 _Shit._

"I'm done here," Regulus said, turning around to walk away, but James wasn't letting things end like this, the Older boy rushed forward and grabbed Regulus's arm.

"You have a choice, Regulus," James whispered, his face so close to Regulus's. So damn close. "You are more than your parents expectations." _No, I'm not_ , Regulus said to himself, he wasn't allowed to do what he wanted, he had to be the perfect son after all, to make up for their boundless disappointment in Sirius.

How he missed his brother, and he thought that sneaking around with James was simply to garner Sirius's attention or maybe to secretly get back at him by screwing his best friend-but he couldn't lie to himself for too long. James was _light_ , and loyal, and good. Before he knew it, he had started to fall for the boy, and he looked at James, the same way Sirius looked at his sandy haired friend.

"It's what I want," Regulus said weakly, but it sounded like a lie even to his own ears. Lying wasn't something he had a problem with, he lied to his parents that he hated his brother, he lied to everyone that he wasn't seeing anyone, and especially that that someone wasn't the fit Gryffindor Chaser.

"That's a lie," James bit out, closing the distance until their faces were so close that all Regulus wanted to do was kiss the lion, kiss him and forget about all the bullshite that was coming their way.

"I'm the _good_ son, and I'll do whatever I want," Regulus responded icily, his face now impassive, and he took a step back, he needed to, otherwise all the breath in his lungs may simply flee his body.

"What exactly do you want?" James asked softly, letting go of Regulus, "be honest, Reggie, please."

Regulus let his walls crumble, only for a split second as he choked out, "I can't."

"Fuck," James said frustratedly, burying his fingers in his hair and lightly tugging at his dark locks.

"I think it's best we stop this," Regulus said with no emotion, averting his eyes from James's.

Regulus heard the footsteps, and when he angled his face back at James, he was ambushed. The older boy's calloused hands grasped his face, and then his lips were roughly moving against Regulus's. He couldn't tell the truth, not with his words, so he let his body tell it instead.

His hands slipped past James's open winter coat and gripped desperately at his maroon jumper, biting down on James's lips as they fought for dominance, as they tried to tell each other everything they wanted to but couldn't.

Then, as quickly as it started, it was over. Regulus pulled away, violently, and both boys were panting heavily, and Regulus wondered if he looked nearly as bewildered, feral and powerful as the taller boy did. If his eyes had melted into lust, and something else that Regulus was afraid to confirm.

"I love you, you idiot," James said, his face contorting in pain, and Regulus was about to go to him, but stopped himself. No, he didn't deserve James's love. He didn't.

"I'm not changing my mind," Regulus said instead of the words on the tip of his tongue.

James's face slipped into a cold, icy expression, detached almost. "Fine. If you think I'm sticking around to watch you get yourself killed, then you're mistaken," and Regulus thought that was it, that it was over, but then James closed the distance between them once more, and leaned down, and kissed Regulus's forehead. It was so sweet, and Regulus balled his hands into fists, otherwise he would surge forward, hold onto James and never let him go.

"Goodbye, Reggie," James whispered against Regulus's skin, his pepperminty, hot breath washing over Regulus's face, and then he left. He turned on his heel, and stalked off, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets, and he didn't look back. Not once.

Regulus walked over to the wall on shaky legs and slid down it, collapsing on the ground, and his head fell back against the cold stone. His grey eyes stared out of the wide window in front of him, at the gently falling snow, and he murmured to himself, "I love you too, you idiot."


	10. Light In The Darkness

**Hello Hello!**

 **Merry Christmas Eve's Eve! Hehe. I am such a nerd I know, but I really do love Christmas.**

 **This one is for my darling, hogwartsaheadcanon, who writes delightful things, and is an avid lover of Wolfstar. (Which is what this short consists of.)**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

 **For Em xxx**

* * *

Was it wise? Most definitely not. Did they do it anyways? Of course.

It hadn't been that hard actually, seeing as no one would expect this level of foolhardiness from either of them in these dark times. Though, maybe they should have.

He felt free here, it was probably the first time he had felt free in months. Even living in a dinghy, dank cave with an oversized bird as his only companion, eating rats and other small creatures had been nicer than going back to _that_ place.

Grimmauld Place was wrought with dreadful memories that just seemed to stomp their way down his throat and crawl from the deep recesses of his brain, hissing and snapping for his attention.

It got harder to ignore them after a while, but it always seemed easier when _he_ was around. Though, Sirius wasn't always happy to see him these days, because he had agreed to something stupid.

Remus John Lupin, with his stupid good looking face, and stupid, fit body, and nice arse. With his stupid hazel eyes and beautiful scars. The idiot had agreed to go back undercover at the Werewolf packs. Which pissed Sirius off.

Dumbledore was manipulating Remus again, and it was this kind of shite that had gotten them into trouble during the First Wizarding War.

Thankfully he had been back for the last two weeks, since he thought his cover was blown. Sirius wasn't going to let him go back. Not for shite.

Sirius stared out into the cold, at the trees covered in fluffy white powder. It had been falling all day, and even though it had lightened up, it was still quite thickly layered on the ground.

Sirius gently stomped his foot to combat some of the cold that had slid into his boots-that was trying to worm its way into his socks. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a packet of his favourite brand of fags, he nimbly retrieved one and then shoved the almost empty packet back in his pocket.

He plucked his wand from behind his ear, and put the fag between his lips, holding his hand a little ways in front of it so the icy night breeze wouldn't interfere and then mumbled an incantation and had a small flame light at the tip of his wand. He held the flame at the end of the fag until he was sure it was lit.

The tiny flame sputtered before dying, and Sirius shook out his shoulder length hair before he tucked his wand back from whence it came.

He took a deep drag, letting his lungs expand, and then he took the fag out as he slowly blew out the smoke.

Once, he used to show off and make rings out of the smoke, and do other tricks. That had been years ago, and he found it wasn't as amusing when James wasn't there to laugh and cheer him on.

Remus found him on the front porch a few minutes, deep in thought.

It's an easy and silent communication as Sirius reaches into his pocket and hands Remus the packet. In a minute or so, Remus is smoking himself, one hand shoved in his pocket, the other holding the fag limply by his side as he tips his head to the sky and sighs out the smoke.

"So...Tonks," Sirius said after a few moments of companionable silence.

"Still haven't talked to her," Remus replied simply.

"Maybe you should," Sirius said lightly with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"Then she'll want an explanation...and what am I supposed to say, 'oh, I don't actually love you. We had sex for a few months and you thought I did. You love me, and…' - " Remus cut himself off, a frown marring his lovely features, "-anyway. She doesn't get why I broke it off with her a few months back. I didn't really give her a reason," Remus says quietly.

"Cause you're madly in love with me?" Sirius teased lightly, finally turning to look at Remus with a bright grin, but the look only lasts a moment before Sirius turns away again.

"Always."

Sirius shook his head, bemused, and dropped the butt of his fag on the ground beside him and crushed it beneath the heel of his boot.

He shoved his hands in his trouser pockets and strode out into the snow, his feet sinking in slightly as its crunching filled his ears.

He ignored that he could hear Remus following him.

Sirius stopped after a few feet and tipped his head skyward, taking in a deep inhale of the chilly air.

Remus didn't say anything when he stopped beside Sirius, of course he didn't. The bloody idiot _knew_ him after all. They didn't need to use words when a look could convey _everything_.

It had been a long time since Sirius had had love, not the love Harry gave him without abandon. Not the irritated affection Molly showed him. Loving someone and having them love you back, it'd been years, and it had been with the Werewolf beside him.

"Sirius," Remus whispered then, and Sirius shivered-he lied to himself and said it was because of the cold.

"Moony," Sirius murmured back, and he finally turned to look at Remus.

It feels like an impossibly long moment, a heated moment of hazel meeting grey, and their hot breath falls from their lips causing small clouds to form, the wisps dance through the air. It's hot then, and warmth is pulsing through his veins. That's it, isn't it? Moony makes him feel warm.

He barely has time to register what's happening, as he gets swept up in the moment and then they collide. Cold lips and warm mouths, and his Moony's hands are buried in his hair. Sirius can't help himself from gripping Moony's arse, it is a nice one after all, and it deserves to be grabbed.

Sirius feels like his heart may burst, because it's Moony. _His_ Moony, right there in his arms. Godric he forgot how _good_ it felt to kiss Remus. Their lips are moving against each other's furiously, and so much time has passed, but somehow it all just melts away with this one kiss.

Remus breaks the kiss, and Sirius grins brightly when he sees his Werewolf's eyes are now amber flecked with gold. _That_ is his Moony.

Their hot breath mingles together, and they just cling together. Sirius squeezed Remus's arse just for the heck of it, and the Werewolf's head falls back as a low and throaty laugh bubbles out of him.

Remus's hair fell in his eyes when he lowered his head, his tongue darting out to run along his bottom lip.

"Always," Sirius said then, and Remus's eyes widened a fraction before a warm smile spread across his face, the smile lines crinkling by his eyes. Sirius missed that carefree smile, and he was glad that he was the cause of it. They stayed like that for a while, the snow catching in their hair, and their gazes unwavering. Just holding each other, just holding each other and enjoying the moment. It was _their_ moment, and nothing was going to take it away from them.

It was a December night that neither was going to forget, because despite all of the darkness, they had each other, and they were each other's light.


	11. The Massive Lion and The Tiny Snake

**Helllooo Helloo!**

 **This one isn't a romantic pairing, it's just a kind of fluffy Hagrid oneshot. Cause Hagrid always has a special place in my heart.**

 **This one is for a dear friend, turbotri. I hope you like it!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **My tumblr: indiebluecrown. tumblr. com**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, and only the story line and any OC's belong to me.**

* * *

Soft sobs pull him out of his jumbled thoughts. He stops abruptly walking down the empty corridor, most people would be either in the Great Hall for the Christmas feast, or back in their Common Rooms already.

He'd opted to go to the greenhouses to help Professor Sprout out, he was much larger than the other second years, much larger than most of the students actually. Hagrid didn't talk about his Mother, and he ignored the taunts about him being a giant, and a clumsy, hunkering monster. They were only half right, he was a Half-Giant. He just didn't think talking about it was appropriate, she'd never been in his life, it'd just been him and his Da, so he tried not to think about her.

Hagrid tugged on the ends of his black hair nervously, he wasn't much good with tears, but he couldn't just leave them all by themselves. Hagrid swallowed thickly, and his heavy feet thumped across the ground as he headed towards the weeping.

He rounded the corner and found her, just tucked into the opening of an alcove.

He winced when he saw the tiny girl shrink back, cowering from him, her bright blue eyes wide with fright, clutching at her knees. Fat, silent tears were running down her cheeks, and she sniffed loudly.

Hagrid didn't know what to do. _She mus' be a firs' year_ , Hagrid thought to himself, and he shuffled anxiously before remembering that he had some honey drops in his pockets. He fished around in his large pockets until he found what he was looking for, he had about five or six left from the feel of it.

Hagrid cautiously approached the little girl, and her white blonde hair was fluttering in front of her face with each panicked breath she took, and he bent down onto one knee nice and slow. He held out his fist-close enough that she would be able to reach, but far enough that she wouldn't be uncomfortable.

"Do yeh wan' some candy?" Hagrid asked, his fingers unfurling and revealing the golden candies wrapped in clear plastic wrappers.

The girl stopped crying, and her eyes widened in surprise, she looked from his slightly grubby fingers-from moving plant pot after plant pot, and sorting the wormwood the Professor had collected into bunches-and then up to his face. She must have seen the kindness in his eyes, or how his hand was trembling slightly.

She nodded lightly before reaching out and taking a couple, "thank you."

"'S no problem," Hagrid smiled brightly, his face lighting up, and the girl stared at him in fascination, "wha're yeh doin' here by yehself?"

"I got lost," the girl mumbled in an embarrassed and tinkly voice.

"Ah, I got los' a few times meself las' year," Hagrid said softly, he gestured to the spot beside her and asked, "may I?"

She nodded quickly as she unwrapped one of the honey drops and popped it into her mouth, "why are you up here?"

"I was jus' goin' back ter me Common Room, was helpin' Professor Sprout out in the Greenhouses," Hagrid replied with a shrug as he heavily sat down next to the girl. "I can show yeh the way back, if yeh want."

"Could you?" The girl asked happily, but then tacked on, "maybe we can sit here for a bit, if you'd like?"

Hagrid felt his heart warm, "I'd like tha a whole lot, I would."

The girl smiled at him, and then they sat there in friendly silence for a while, until Hagrid shared the rest of his sweets between the two of them, and found out her name was Amelia. It was almost curfew before he got up and lead her back to her Common Room-she was a Slytherin.

Hagrid almost cried in surprise when she hugged him quickly before heading into her Common Room. He walked back to the Gryffindor Tower that night with a spring in his step and happy tears streaming down his cheeks. It really was a Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
